1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding module having a locking function in a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a sliding module having a locking function including a push rod that may be driven in a stable manner regardless of the sliding direction of a bidirectional sliding housing.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a portable electronic device refers to a device, such as a portable terminal, an MP3 player, or a PMP, which a user may carry and use to enjoy various contents. A portable terminal is a compact portable electronic communication device, and may be classified as a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal, or a folder-type terminal according to its appearance.
A sliding-type portable terminal has a pair of housings that are slidably assembled by a sliding module, and an automatic/semiautomatic operation may be implemented through an elastic member.
Further, a sliding-type portable terminal that slides in two or more directions to provide various functions has been developed in addition to a sliding-type portable terminal that only slides in one direction.
FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3 show a sliding-type portable terminal that slides open in two directions.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3, a conventional sliding-type portable terminal includes a sliding housing 20, a main housing 10, and a sliding module to slide the sliding housing 20 in two directions.
The sliding module includes a push rod 30 and a support member 14 on which the push rod 30 is mounted to slide the sliding housing 20 in two directions. The sliding module is mounted on a surface of the main housing 10 that faces the sliding housing 20 so that the sliding housing 20 can slide open to expose one of the side surfaces of the main housing 10. The ends of the push rod 30 are coupled with the main housing 10 and the sliding housing 20, respectively, to provide a driving force to slide the sliding housing 20 and the main housing 10. The support member 14 supports the push rod 30 when the sliding housing 20 slides on the main housing 10.
The push rod 30 includes a first engaging portion 31 supported by the support member 14 and a second engaging portion 32 rotatably coupled with the sliding housing 20.
The support member 14 includes an upper groove 11 and a lower groove 12 adjacent to each other, and a threshold 13 protruding between the upper groove 11 and the lower groove 12 to limit the sliding of the push rod 30 and guide the sliding housing 20.
Hereinafter, the operation of the push rod 30 according to the sliding of the sliding housing 20 in the conventional portable terminal having the above-described configuration will be described.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the sliding housing 20 slides in a first direction of the main housing 10 while facing the main housing 10 from a state in which the sliding housing 20 is closed on the main housing 10, the first engaging portion 31 rotates on the upper groove 11, and the second engaging portion 32 moves about the first engaging portion 31 in the sliding direction to open the other side surface of the main housing 10.
Further, referring to FIG. 3, when the sliding housing 20 slides in a second direction of the main housing 10, which is opposite the first direction, while facing the main housing 10 from a state in which the sliding housing 20 is closed on the main housing 10, the first engaging portion 31 separates from the upper groove 11 and moves to the lower groove 12 along the threshold 13, and the second engaging portion 32 moves in the sliding direction to open one side surface of the main housing 10.
However, when the sliding housing 20 slides toward the main housing 10 to close the main housing 10 while facing the main housing 10, the first engaging portion 31 should only rotate on the upper groove 11. However, the first engaging portion 31 may slide from the upper groove 11 due to the push force applied in the sliding direction of the sliding housing 20, so the first engaging portion 31 separates from the upper groove 11.
To prevent this, the threshold 13 may protrude between the upper groove 11 and the lower groove 12. However, when the sliding housing 20 slides toward the main housing 10 to be closed on the main housing 10, the sliding housing 20 may not slide depending on the protruding state of the threshold 13. The sliding housing 20 also may not slide smoothly if the force applied to slide the sliding housing 20 is greater than what is required.
Therefore, a sliding module, which prevents the first engaging portion 31 from sliding on the upper groove 11 when the sliding housing 20 slides on the main housing 10, is required.
Further, a sliding module having a threshold 13 that protrudes less, and is therefore capable of sliding of the sliding housing 20 smoothly, has been required.